The Origins are Back!
by Sacchiance
Summary: The Origins are the ones who first held magic. From these original powers, other magic types evolved. The past has come back and the girls must once again seal or destroy the Negatives. It all starts with the Grand Magic Games when the Negatives make a move again. Can the girls continue to hide their past or will they call upon their friends and enemies for help? MULTI PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Levy pulled her eyes away from the big sphere of water. It was just before Juvia got knocked out of the water. She made eye contact with Bisca briefly before turning her attention to the stadium. Her looking around had caught the attention of her two teammates.

"Levy, what are you looking for?" Jet asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yukino said that she'll come sit with us today, but she hasn't come yet."Levy frowned. "I'm gonna check outside a bit. I'll be right back!" Jet was about to say something but she had already left.

The halls of the stadium were empty due to the fact that everyone was watching the game. She quickly went into the bathroom.

"All Map." Levy said and a 3D diagram of the stadium appeared as well as half a kilometer of the area surrounding the stadium appeared. She looked at the map and saw multiple blinking lights around the inside as well as outside of the stadium. A light that was brighter than most was descending down. Her eyes widened when she realized that Lucy was in danger. She made the map disappear and took out her feather pen. She quickly drew a pouch that could be tied around her waist and then wrote out a bunch of different words. She puts her pen away and tied the pouch around her waist that now contained the bunch of words. She kept a hand in her pouch as she walked out. Immediately, as soon as her body was out if the restroom, laser beams were speeding towards her.

Her hand took out a word from her pouch. "Reflect!"

The laser beams bounced off an invisible barrier around her and shot right back from where it came from. Levy began to run back to the arena because she could hear fighting already. She narrowed her eyes and jumped a step back which she used as a momentum to do two back flips, landing in a crouched position.

Pain. That was the only thing she felt when Minerva had kept attacking her. The wounds on her body burned inside of her.

"Pathetic Fairy." Minerva smirked as she took the blonde's wrist and was about to pull Lucy out when Juvia had jumped up. The water woman used the water to pull out both Lucy and Minerva but since Lucy was in front of Minerva, the blonde was out first which made Minerva the victor. The three girls fell to the ground with Juvia carrying Lucy and Minerva landing perfectly on the ground.

"Lucy!" Jenny ran over to the unconscious girl.

Minerva merely smirked at what she did.

Natsu and Gray had started to run to Lucy with Erza not far behind.

Jenny placed a hand on Lucy's forehead and a soft green light glowed from her hand to Lucy's forehead. The blonde model took her hand away and Lucy snapped her eyes open. "Thanks Juvia, Jenny."

She stood up and began to stretch but she tipped over a bit.

"Gray-sama! Do not come any further!" Juvia yelled at her crush with a serious face but he did not listen as well as Natsu. She turned around and faced Minerva with a glare. She was extremely angry that her friend was hurt but now was not the time for that. She held out a hand and shot water aiming at Minerva.

"What is she doing!" Gray cursed. It was against the rules to hurt other competitors outside of a match.

Minerva was about to block it but the water went up instead. A dark figure was pushed back up into the air. Juvia ran forward and jumped into the air, using water molecules to keep her floating. She engaged in fast combat with the mysterious figure.

"Lucy!" Natsu called to his heavily injured teammate. "Let's go to Wendy."

She was about to protest but then she felt what Jenny wanted her to do and nodded. "Alright Natsu." She climbed onto his back. "Good Luck." The whisper was barely audible but Natsu heard it clearly because of their close proximity and his super dragon ability.

Jenny nodded and looked up into the sky. She felt many presences with the intent to kill. Some of her girl friends had already began to battle. Levy was within the halls. Juvia in the air. Erza behind her. Ultear and Meredy coming this way as well as a couple others.

"Attention everyone!" Bisca yelled out loud. She held no microphone but her voice was heard clearly throughout the stadium. "This is an emergency! Everyone, please evacuate quickly! We're under attack!" With her words ringing out, the audience panicked and ran for the exits.

"Bisca." Master Macarov said sternly. "What is going on?" She was about to explain when Mavis cut in.

"Start shooting. I'll explain everything." Bisca nodded and called out more guns with her magic. Twenty guns appeared at her disposal, each a different type. Sung lasses also appeared on her face. "Fury bullets." Many shots were fired into the sky, attacking the hoard of shadows that were coming down.

Erza punched kicked her enemy away in victory.

"Erza! What the hell is going on!" Natsu demanded.

Erza had her eyes narrowed and looked ot her left. She swung her body quickly and kicked the person behind her away. "It's as Bisca says. We're under attack."

"But why?" Gray asked.

Erza said nothing as she pulled a fist back to hit the person that was attacking her from behind. "That is none fo your business at the moment Natsu. Why did you leave Lucy?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Mira and Ever kicked me out as well as all other guys. Strangely enough, that strong chick with the sword is in there too."

Erza nodded. "Go help with the evacuations." Gray and Natsu were about to protest but the redhead's glare cut them off. "_Now._"

The two gulped and nodded. Before they could leave, a big figure had his sword clashed with erza's. She merely kept her hold and didn't relent. She even pushed him back.

The man growled. "Where's the light and dark bit-" He was punched before her could finish. "Don't you _ever dare to do that again_."

An arrow was sent towards Erza but they were immediately burned when it got within ten feet of her.

Lucy let Wendy and Chelia heal her wounds but she only let her do it enough to the point where she could walk without pain.

"Guys!" Lucy whined. Evergreen and Kagura merely shook their heads.

The enemy were after Lucy so they need to keep their guard up.

"They've been mostly inactive these past seven years while you girls have been on Tenrou. Ultear has kept an eye on them until two years ago. They had somehow figured out a way to block her crystal orb." Kagura explained. "I engaged in battle with some of them. Milliana was captured by them and they figured out her magic. She told me that they managed out a sample of her powers."

Evergreen frowned. "Looks like we have to end this once an for all. Mavis is back."

Kagura nodded. "Imitatia has been with her since you guys disappeared."

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy said and stood up. She stretched and smiled.

"But-!" Wendy wanted to protest. To tell the truth, she was confused by what they were even discussing. She wondered how they knew Mavis. What enemy is that Kagura had encountered? How did Kagura even know them! Imitatia, she could understand since they probably crossed paths but not the rest. Chelia was equally as confused as she looked at all the older girls.

"It's fine Wendy, Chelia." Mirajane patted the small girl on the head, effectively startling the latter. "Things will be revealed sooner or later. Hopefully never, but that isn't possible with this guild."

Wendy had to agree with Mirajane on that.

"Let's go." Kagura stated as she pushed herself off the wall and walked to the door first. When she opened the door, she could see a few bodies littered on the ground unconscious and Milliana playing with Charle.

"Nyah!" Milliana cheered. "Is it time already?!"

Kagura nodded and Milliana jumped int the air in happiness. "Let's go kick those butts! C'mon! hurry it up you slowpokes."

Lucy sweatdropped at the brunette's attitude. It reminded her a bit about Natsu.

"Card release!" Cana shouted as a huge stack of cards poofed back into citizens. "Thanks Ikaruga."

The pink haired woman nodded. "It was not a problem. Now Let's go back and collect as many citizens as possible."

Cana nodded and grabbed onto Ikaruga's hand. The pink haired woman opened a slit in the middle fo the air and entered it with Cana. A slit had opened and they came out into the exit of the stadium. There were still many people trying to leave. "This is going to take a while."

"No." Ikaruga shook her head. "because we have help." Kinana appeared next to them and smiled.

"H-hello."

"Thank goodness. Now let's go." Cana said and wait for Kinana to put her hands on her shoulder. When Kinana glowed a pale yellow with Cana, Cana shouted out, "Everyone, cardify!" This time, an enormous stack of cards were in the air because of the amount of people that was left. "Salvage into my hands!" All cards in the air flew towards Cana's hand but the brunette was making her way into the portal Ikaruga created carefully. The pink haired woman had directed a direct path into the city this time. Soon enough, everyone was outside the stadium and Cana came back from the other end.

A dark pink haired woman clenched her fists. A dark hand pulled the woman into a hug from behind. "Calm down Sherry."

"But I can't." Sherry whispered back but loosened herself. "I can't do anything unless necessary and my beloved friends could die."

"Shh." Ren said calmly. "Don't be like that or else I will start to miss the girl I love."

Sherry nodded. "Thanks Ren."

Ren held onto her as he looked at the stadium as well as other magic users. Everyone besides Sherry's girl friends, Wendy, and her cousin Chelia was inside. All guild members were outside.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on. LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fists into the barrier that was around the game stadium.

Sherry nibbled on her lip as she worriedly looked at the stadium. She could tell who was still in there. Lucy. Levy. Juvia. Cana. Mirajane. Evergreen. Erza. Kagura. Milliana. Ikaruga. Kinana. Wendy has just exited the place through one of Ikaruga's portals.

Jenny's hands tightened and her eyes narrowed at the stadium. Sherry noticed the trembling hand as well as Ren since he was holding onto Sherry.

"They're playing." Jenny whispered. "Today is only an introduction. I can't tell what they are up to, but this is a greeting."

"Boom." Levy said and behind her, multiple explosions were heard. She continued to run ahead. She had to get to Mavis, Milliana, Meredy, Ultear, and Kinana. Luckily for her, she could meet up with them easily but she had to eliminate all of the Minions first. Her other friends were already eliminating them. Having both Erza and Kagura on the attack really sped things up.

The small bluette jumped up through a hole that was created above her. Probably by Erza.

"Ready Bisca?" Cana asked.

Bisca tilted her hat and began to sing. ("**Meikyuu Butterfly"** by **Hoshino Utau** from **Shugo Chara**)

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
A strange night has befallen you  
with footsteps crawling behind you,  
and the sluggish pose of a black cat.

From the moon's light, a Silhouette surfaces,  
beckoning with a smile it says "Come here".

The shadow of desires starts to move into town,  
the appearance of a wandering angel  
carrying something important,  
the fragments of love with no destination.

When you're sleepy, where do you go to see a happy dream?  
Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep."

Minions started to gather inside the open arena where the Grand Magic Games took place. The lower class pawns of their enemy were easier attracted. The few higher class ones known as Nights were not easier drawn in by Bisca's alluring voice.

Cana whistled as she heard Bisca's voice _"She's still got the voice, not that she would ever lose it."_

Lucy appeared through a portal along with Ikaruga. Ikaruga bid them farewell and left through the same portal. Cana and Lucy held hands.

Lucy began to chant: _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...__All the stars, far and wide...__Show me thy appearance...__With such shine..._

Cana then joined in: _Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! __Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! __**Fairy Glitter!**_

_**Urano Metria!**_

Both girls called out together, _**"Unison**_**_ Raid!"_**

The combine forces of light power spread all over the arena and then outwards more so that it went out of the boundaries of the stadium.

Natsu looked at the light before it reached to where he was "Lucy. . ."

"Cana. . ." A blonde male said with crossed arms.

_"Recreate the memories of those involved. . ." _Levy started as a blue light consumed her body.

_"An illusion in place of these events. . ."_ Milliana chanted as purple light covered her body.

_"Let the feelings of this moment disappear. . ."_ Meredy said as pink light consumed her body.

_"Time will turn back any damages not meant to be done by the Enemy. . ."_ Ultear continued as light blue light consumed her figure.

_"Unite the power of six Originators. . ."_ Mavis chanted while a soft gold light covered her ghost body.

_"Enhance the powers of these Five. . ."_ Kinana spoke while a soft light green light covered her being.

All six girls opened their eyes and power exploded into pillars and combined together. _**"Unison**** Raid!"**_

A figure hidden by a cloak smiled as eyes trailed at the lights and presences created by the girls.

Sherry and Jenny held hands. "Origins' Rule." This same line could be heard by others.

Outside of the stadium, many shouts of confusion. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"


	2. A Night Off to Run Around

**07/16/14** **\- 12:24 AM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

"**A Night Off to Run Around**"

Lucy hugged a pillow as she sat on Evergreen's bed. She and other friends were in Evergreen's room too.

"This is a serious problem." Erza said when the girls got comfortable.

"No kidding." Jenny said, her image projected on a lacrima. "I could sense so many of those Pawns and Minions all over the place but before the unison raid, half of them retreated back. Just what are the Dealers doing?"

"Hmm..." Levy looked at an old book.

"Um," Imitatia said hesitantly. "I'm sorry!" The girls were confused.

"Explain yourself." Evergreen demanded.

Imitatia looked down. "While I was under the influence of Brain, I can't explain it, but I remember removing my seal off the ruins."

The room went silent. Honestly, they don't blame her since her soul was trapped inside of a doll. Lucy didn't know it was Imitatia since her memories hadn't returned to her yet and when she left the doll back in the attic, Lucy still didn't regain her memories at that age so she forgot about the doll.

"It's okay Imitatia." Bisca broke the silence and put her hand on the dark blonde's shoulder. "It can't be helped since you were trapped. I just can't believe that Brain actually knew that there was a soul in the doll."

Imitatia nodded.

"It's all in the past anyways." Ikaruga said. Ultear, Meredy, and Juvia nodded in agreement. All four have done bad things so now three are in Crime Sorciere to repent while Juvia joined Fairy Tail. They were the ones who could understand Imitatia the most besides the other two who are in the magic prison.

"My. It sure is water under the bridge." Mirajane smiled as she did a tiny and soft clap.

Jenny narrowed her eyes and looked to her right. The other girls saw the action and wondered what she was glaring at.

"Jenny?" Sherry asked, looking at the girl through her lacrima. "Wh-?"

A crash could be heard from Jenny's side before her lacrima screen went blank and disappeared.

"Jenny!"

"It's alright." Mavis said. "I already sent Miki to stop the attack and for her to stay with Jenny. No one's safe being alone. Sherry, you'll be safe as long as you room with Chelia at night. Yukino has Vivienne with her. Remember, do not be alone at all times especially in an area where it's spacious. There will be an 89% chance that you will be attacked."

The girls nodded and quickly disappeared when the door opened to reveal two figures walking in.

A green haired man walked in and looked around. The place looked a bit out of place. "Did you have guests in here earlier, Ever?"

"Yeah." Evergreen said as she filed her nails. "Mira and Lisanna came in to tell me about the new arrangements to the team. Apparently, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are the members of the new team. I personally think that Mira should be in it, but oh well."

The fairy woman tuned out Freed's exclamation about the great Laxus. She was too busy thinking about what the Dealers were up to. Before, they were just a huge group of circus people that later turned on humanity. Zeref was framed because he was seen as the devil which he was, but he wasn't a bad guy that most believed.

* * *

Flare looked up when she felt two presences in her jail room.

"Evening Flare." Cosmos replied with a smile and a tip of her hat. "Kamika has erased away our presence so no one can see us. She has also created an illusion of you going to bed."

Flare nodded and looked at them with worried eyes. "Yes. . .They're back?"

"First of all, glad to have you back Flare." Kamika said with a small smile then she became serious. "It's a sorrowful thing, but yes. Imitatia has removed her seal off the ruins which they took advantage of to set free. In addition, we also have sources that the time stream has been breached. Two outsiders have entered this time period."

The red head merely listened to the updates. "Do you think Lucy will forgive me?"

Cosmos and Kamika looked at each other.

"Probably." Kamika stated. "She'll be scared that you'll hurt her, but if you tell her that you remember, then I think you'll be fine. She's forgiving, and we all go way back before the disappearances of the dragons."

Cosmos agreed. "However, Bisca is upset that you used her daughter as a hostage."

Flare looked down in shame. She couldn't believe that she put her friends in danger. Even though she didn't remember before, she wasn't taught this way either.

"Cheer up Flare." Cosmos said as she handed a small bouquet of asters, alstroemerias, and lisianthus. "They'll forgive you. I'm sure of it because the bond that we share can't be easily cut like these flowers. We'll last until...well, until our soul disappears I think."

_Boink._

Kamika lightly karate chopped Cosmos' head and crossed her arms with one eye closed. "You should've stopped at flowers. But the sentiment is still there. We better leave soon."

Flare smiled and breathed the mixed scents of the flower. When she did, the flowers glowed and turned into dust that circled around her. She felt a new sense of calmness and ambition. "Thanks Cosmos. You too Kamika."

The two smiled before they faded away, leaving her in her cell alone.

She laid down with the covers over her. It was going to take awhile before she was released and be able to make up with her friends. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Ren yelled just as the rabbit man lifted the head of the costume.

"Wha-" Jenny was cut off when she saw the identity of the rabbit man. She was in the middle of kissing Hibiki when she saw a cat version of Ichiya. "Ooooh...Erza is going to die."

"Hey, pull yourself together!" Gajeel yelled when he caught the fainting Erza.

"Ichiya became two people~" Erza's last words before she was knocked out.

A hooded figure watched from afar. The figure merely smiled but it soon disappeared when she felt something grab her leg. The figure disappeared instantly and those who saw were confused but the attention was quickly back onto the arena.

A scythe was placed right at the figure's jugular. The owner also had on a cloak to hide her identity. "Who are you."

The figure smiled and slowly pulled down her hood. "It's really great to see you again Yukino."

"L-lucy-sama?" Yukino said, shocked and the scythe disappeared. "But how- Unless..."

Lucy shook her head and used her right hand to take out her keys to prove herself.

Yukino gasped a bit but was still uncertain. "How can you be here? You're supposed to be in the infirmary with bandages and bruises."

Lucy let a solemn smile grace her lips and pulled her hood back up. "I was, but that was a while ago. Yukino, I'm the future Lucy from, well I'm not sure, but maybe a month from now. I managed to time travel back here because of the great tragedy. Ev-every-everyone is gone except us Origins. Listen to me carefully Yukino, and don't let anyone else know besides you know, _them_."

Yukino nodded with a hand on her chest.

* * *

The battle between the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth vs two dragon slayers from Fairy Tail had already started. Natsu and Gajeel were finally counterattacking.

"Go Gajeel!" Levy cheered with a pumped fist in the air and hugging (crushing) Pantherlily with her other arm.

"O-oi...L-levy, c-can't...breathe." Pantherlily breathed out.

"Oh! Sorry Lily." Levy apologized after letting go. The black exceed nodded but flew over to Happy anyways.

Mirajane smiled at Levy who noticed the smile and gulped. "W-what?"

"Nothing." Mirajane smiled and looked back to the match. "Nothing at all Levy."

"M-mira!" Levy blushed at what her friend was implying. "I-it's not like that!"

"I never said anything."

"You were implying something!"

"Whatever you like to think to keep yourself from blushing, but sweetie, it's not working."

"Gyah!" Levy called out exasperated.

"Ahahah." Cana laughed and took a swig from a barrel. "You tease so much Mira."

"And so do you Cana." Mirajane replied back. "I think it is about time they confessed."

Cana didn't comment and continued to look at the battle. She absentmindedly stared while she thought about what the Dealers were up to. It's been about two centuries since they were sealed away. Last night, in the privacy of the bathroom, she activated a card that allows her to have a full view of the room that the Dealers and their subordinates were sealed at. When she saw an empty space in the runes, she figured that it was Imitatia's runes that were supposed to be there, and it was displeasing in that the disappeared runes caused a chain to break and disappear. Imitatia's chain was special in that it constantly drained the required magical force of their enemies and converted it into the power supply that keeps all constrictors intact through the years so that they will never wear down unless the supply source runs out. With one of the main defenses down, it will be easier to break free but at least the supporting chain can enhance the other chains.

The card mage scanned the area once more and was about to deactivate the card when it blinked a red color. She pressed a finger on the card and it zoomed into one of the runes. The ancient language there disappeared slowly and a band from each six pillars tore off. The card blinked red again. Cana frowned and saw that the ruins next to the one that just disappeared were disappearing as well. This resulted in one of the magic rings that circled the room to disappear.

_"Damn." _Cana thought when one of the defense in keeping intruders out was gone. Waiting a bit, she was relieved to see that the card did not glow red. She deactivated the card and exited the bathroom. _"Three defenses down."_

"Cana." Levy said knowingly and worriedly when Cana exited the bathroom.

"Already did." Cana informed her. Tired, she crawled into bed.

"Cana!"

Cana widened her eyes since Miki was shaking her like a rag doll and returned her to the current time. "C'mon! The battle ended already. Everyone's leaving."

Cana nodded and felt a heavy hand on her head. She looked up to meet a pair of dark grey-blue eyes.

"What's with ya spacing out like that?" Laxus asked. It was quite unusual to see Fairy Tail's heavy drinker not drink, _at all_ since Natsu's and Gajeel's counter attack.

Cana slapped his hand away and replied, "Nothing." She got dragged away by Miki who was talking about a water park.

When the two girls were far away from any prying ears, Miki let go of Cana and gave a small glare. "Cana, you can't be thinking about them right now. You need to be more natural. ACT NATURAL!"

"Geez." Cana scratched her head and took a bottle from who knows where and began to drank. She needed the loose effect alcohol gave to calm her down.

"Be serious Cana. Laxus is getting suspicious." Miki then smirked and went all "Ufufufufu" with a cat like look. "Since he's _always_ paying attention to _y-o-u_. Ufufufufu."

"Wah?" Cana gave her a weird expression. "Look, it's pretty unusual for me not to drink - only that has caught his attention."

"Whatever you say~" Miki giggled and skipped happily with Cana in tow.

* * *

"Blondie." A towering figure shadowed Lucy who was startled to being on all fours.

Lucy looked uncertain as she looked up at Flare. "You're from. . .Raven Tail. I thought...that they put you in jail?"

"We broke the rules, not the law." Flare explained "We only had to answer some questions." She looked away and mumbled, "I'm sorry. . .Lucy...ilia."

Lucy's eyes widened at how the red head referred to her. So she does remember. "Fl-"

"Don't get me wrong Blondie. Just because I apologized doesn't mean I'm exactly like my old self. See ya." Flare walked off.

Nevertheless, Lucy smiled and waved. "I forgive you!"

Flare smiled smally and made her way out of the water park. She had some things to attend to.

Meanwhile, Bisca reprimanded Ichiya for being too old to follow along Natsu's idea. She sweatdropped when the short man crashed into a rock. "There's nothing to be done. . ." She smiled at how Erza said it was okay since Jellal accidentally grabbed her chest.

"Why are you so happy mama?" Asuka asked.

Bisca shook her head and could barely contain a small laugh when she heard Juvia saying, "...boys' love?" from all the way up the Love Love Slider.

* * *

Sherry teared up and anime cried. "No~ I wanna go to Ryuuzetsu Land too!"

"I agree nya~" Milliana whined as well. "Ka-gu-ra! Please investigate without me." She cried and began to run away only to have Cosmos' vines constrict her eight feet away. "Meanie!"

Kagura faced palm while Kamika shrugged and shook her head in a manner that says, "What can you do?"

_"Please bear with us for this."_ Ultear said through their minds but she was able to see them through her crystal orb. _"Meredy, Jenny, and Kamika keep sensing something dangerous or overpowering. And this year. . .I sense a disturbance in time and what is to come. Future Lucy and Yukino has contacted all of you already, yes?"_

They all nodded knowing that Ultear and Meredy could see them.

_"But before we continue,"_ Kagura said. "_My hatred for Jellal is still in tact. Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to kill him if I happen to see him. I don't care that he is your friend and guild mate."_

Ultear sighed. _"What if I tell you that it was all my fault?"_

Kagura still had her resolve. _"We went over this, it is still his fault that he killed Simon. You may have control over his actions, but this is not one that you forced."_

Meredy looked from Ultear to the orb that is currently focused on Kagura. Since she could sense emotions and manipulate them to a certain extent, she was feeling how sad and angry they were. The guilt and desire for revenge was evident respectively to Ultear and Kagura. However, since they were connected through the mind, they all could feel the weight of the mood. _"So, this is getting kind of aw–"_

A sudden anxiety passed through all of the Origens, both ones on investigation, in Ryuzetsu Land, and anywhere else.

_"What's the situation!"_ Mavis asked through telepathy.

_"Yukino is currently chasing after a shadow. I don't fully understand, but I am only aware that Rogue from Sabertooth is the only one capable of using the shadows to travel besides Yukino." _Miki reported while she ran on the rooftops to catch up. Luckily for her, Yukino was flying so she could see why they were headed.

_"I can see Rogue in his bed with his exceed."_ Flare reported from behind a tree while concealing her presence.

_"Where are you at?" _Imitatia asked. She was currently transformed into Yukino in case someone walked into her room.

_"They're to your diagonal right. Heading towards the GMG arena and seems to be headed to the plaza where it's highly populated right now."_ Kamika repleid while leading the girls to where Yukino, Miki, and the shadow were headed. _"Stop flying Yukino."_

Yukino knew without being told that she couldn't just fly in case anyone saw her. Who was she kidding? She just didn't want anyone to see how she currently looked like.

_"Sherry, get ready for a minute blackout at the plaza."_ Mavis ordered. With the lights off, they could feel free to run after the shadow without being recognized easily. They may have cloaks on, but there was a chance that someone may question what was happening. Less attention is what they are aiming for.

_"In 3," _Kamika counted since she was the one who could sense how close they were to the plaza. _"2. . . . .1. .NOW!"_

Citizens as well as some mages were wondering what happened to the lights. Unfortunately, mages could sense them running by but they couldn't see them thanks to Milliana's illusion magic.

_"This is going to be a long night."_ Miki thought as she chased after Yukino. Not only do they not know how long the chase was going to take, but they also had to figure out who or what the shadow was. They hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Dealers.

* * *

Levy blushed while being held by Gajeel.

"F-feeling sick . . ." He held back from vomiting because they were going through the Love Love Slider.

"Motion sickness!" Levy exclaimed at her misunderstanding as to why he held her so close. "S-sorry!" She apologized for what she was going to do.

The petite bluette wrote "Sleep" with her index finger. The word popped up and was sent into the iron dragon slayer's forehead. Immediately, he was snoring away.

Seeing as Gray and Lyon were arguing, she could already predict what was going to happen next. "Wings!" She wrote on herself and mechanical like wings appeared on her back. She would carry Gajeel but he was too heavy and that he had already speeded away from her. "Ah! Gajeel!" She flew towards him and followed the slide's path. Thinking about it, was the ride always this long? While chasing Gajeel, Evergreen and an Elfman statue slid by above her. "Ever!"

"Ohohoho! I'm just sliding with a statue!"

Levy yelled exasperated, "Who'd believe that!"

"Nice statue." Natsu mumbled out when he passed the pair.

Levy slapped her forehead. Of course an idiot like Natsu would believe that it was just a statue. "Oh no! I forgot about Gajeel!" She hurriedly flew to where Gajeel was.

"What's wrong Kinana?" Laki asked when she saw the frown on Fairy Tail's current barmaid.

"Huh? Oh nothing much. I'm worried if we can win the games. . ." Kinana nervously lied and luckily Laki fell for it.

Mavis shivered when she sensed the shadow nearing but then Laxus caught her shivering so she had to keep shivering and wrap her arms around herself to seem as though she was cold.

Laxus held out a towel. "You've been in there too long. Come on out. Even ghosts feel–" He saw bright icy blue light coming from his left. "What's that?"

Lyon and Gray, who were still holding onto each other activated their ice magic and froze the whole water park.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled while Lucy just yelled as they met the end of the slide.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled after slipping on the ice. "You idiot! Don't freeze the damn pool!"

Lucy saw his fists were on fire and panicked. Based on experience, she knew what was going to happen. "Natsu! Don't do that!"

Erza, frozen while hugging Jellal, apologized mentally. _"Dear Mavis and third/sixth Master, I will humbly . . . beat the shit out of Natsu when I get out of here!"_

Jellal was still heating up and oddly enough, it was slowly melting the ice.

Natsu's fist descended downwards and upon collision, a huge explosion erupted which not only broke the ice, but also Ryuuzetsu Land. After the explosion, Natsu laughed haughtily while everyone was scattered on the ground with gaping faces from the shock.

"He's really done it this time." Happy said, unharmed in the air.

* * *

_"The shadow's heading towards the water park."_ Kamika noted.

_"Yay!" _Sherry and Milliana cheered, thinking that maybe they could still stop by.

Sudden, as they neared the water park along with the shadow still far away from them, the water park exploded and the girls had to take cover. When they couldn't sense the shadow anymore, they knew that the night had ended for them.

_"Damn it!"_ Kagura cursed.

Meanwhile, Imitatia shook her head when she saw the explosion. She knew who was the caused of it. Coincidentally, the water park was between the palace and the arena.

Someplace further away, a young woman smirked before taking a sip of red wine. She didn't want to reveal herself yet but she knew that the only ones who noticed were Mavis and Levy.

"My lady, what has cause such an amused smile on your face? According to my memory, I have yet seen you smiling so amused."

She simply smirked. "I saw a great show just know."

"Great compliments coming from the young lady!? I'm must be the best!" Orga yelled and continued to sing off key, mistaking Minerva's words.

At another place, two girls could be seen sighing. One, they had let the shadow escape and two, the destruction caused by a certain fire dragon slayer had occurred yet again.


End file.
